La maldición de la Bella Durmiente
by Leeris
Summary: Porque no hay que tocar los objetos de casa de Pink.


Resumen: Porque no hay que tocar los objetos de casa de Pink.

Aclaración 1: ni La leyenda del Caballero Sol (novelas y manha) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blabla, cosas que todos sabemos, blabla.

Aclaración 2: sobre la Leyenda del Caballero Sol he leído unas cuantas versiones, tanto en inglés como en castellano, y a parte de pequeñas diferencias en los nombres de los personajes me he encontrado con una gran diferencia: dependiendo del grupo tenemos o bien un Dios o bien una Diosa de la Luz. Como no sé chino, no tengo ni idea de si se trata de una divinidad masculina, de una femenina o si su trastorno de personalidad también es sexual. Así que para mi, me quedo con la versión de que es una Diosa, porque me gusta más, ale.

* * *

**La maldición de la Bella Durmiente**

Una figura encapuchada caminaba deprisa por la calle. No era porque tuviera alguna misión urgente o importante que hacer. No. Tenía hambre y pronto sería la hora de cenar. Giró en la esquina para entrar en la zona más oscura de la ciudad.

Tuvo que sujetarse la capucha con una mano para evitar que un golpe de aire se la quitara. Bajo ella se ocultaba un hombre joven, apuesto, de ojos azul cielo y cabello dorado como el sol. Desde luego, su presencia desentonaría en ese oscuro barrio.

Llegó a su destino al final de la calle: una vieja y destartalada casa. Y sin siquiera llamar abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-¡Pink!

El interior de la casa estaba en silencio. Miró alrededor.

-¡Pink! ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés!- sin esperar respuesta conjuró su luz santa.

La destartalada habitación, la suciedad y las telarañas dieron paso a una limpia, ordenada y, sobretodo, rosa estancia. Paredes rosas, muebles rosas, peluches, cojines con encaje… parecía más una casa de muñecas que el hogar de un nigromante.

-¡Maldición! ¿No me digas que de verdad no está en casa?- pensó furioso.

Era casi la hora de cenar y estaba hambriento. Había tenido que ir a comprar extracto de rosas y de lavanda para preparar sus cremas blanqueadoras y comprobó que habían subido los precios. Con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que desprenderse de unas cuantas monedas de oro y privarse así de pasar por la pastelería a por unos pasteles de arándanos; todo por el bien de su fondo de jubilación. ¡Se quedó sin merendar sólo porque la Iglesia se negaba a pagarle los ingredientes de sus cremas blanqueadoras! ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Si el Caballero Sol **tenía** que tener la piel tersa y blanca, entonces la Iglesia **debería** de contarlo como gastos de trabajo!

Estaba enfadado.

Y hambriento.

Y cuando tenía hambre se enfadaba más fácilmente.

¡Y Pink no regresaba a casa!

-¡Maldición!- de una patada tiró varios muebles.

Un poco desahogado miró a su alrededor. Lo último que quería era que Pink lo encontrara destrozando su casa. Soltó un bufido y empezó a recoger el desorden.

- Auch.- se quejó al notar un pinchazo en la mano. - ¿Qué es esto?- dijo. Lo que acababa de enderezar era una rueca de madera. -¿Ahora le ha dado por hilar?- cogió un trozo de hilo para verlo mejor. Rosa, como no. Vio como una gota de sangre manchó su inmaculado guante blanco. –¡(censurado)!

············

Horas después un contento y satisfecho Caballero Sol estaba en su habitación. Aunque al final no pudo hablar con Pink, su comida favorita había sido servida para la cena. Tormenta le había informado que había terminado con los documentos atrasados que le había obligado... digo... pedido amablemente que acabara por él. Y había hecho suficiente crema corporal para una temporada, ¡y se la pudo aplicar sin que nadie fuera a llamar a su puerta! ¡Milagro!

Ahora, limpito y resplandeciente, se metía en su cama. En una mano el libro que Nube le recomendó. En la otra, las galletitas de arándano que Hielo le había dado. Aaaaah felicidad.

············

-Capitán Caballero Sol. Capitán Caballero Sol. –toc toc. –Capitán Caballero Sol, ¿se encuentra usted ahí?- silencio. - ¡Capitán!

-¿Ocurre algo?

Adair pegó un respingo.

-Ah, Capitán Caballero Hoja. Estoy buscando al Capitán, ¿no lo habrá visto?

-¿Eh? ¿No tenía instrucción con su pelotón?- ladeó la cabeza confuso.

-Así es Capitán Caballero Hoja. Pero de eso hace dos horas y no se ha presentado.

Hoja alzó una ceja consternado. Si bien era sabido que la puntualidad de Sol no era muy buena en actos que no implicara personas importantes, cuando de la instrucción de su pelotón se trataba era otra cosa. Entonces, sólo se atrasaría un poquito.

Adair dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó. –Lo he buscado por todas partes. Así que pensé que podría haberse dormido. Pero parece ser que tampoco está en su habitación.

-Tampoco me he encontrado con Sol durante el desayuno.- recordó Hoja.

-¡Capitán!- ahora sí que Adair empezó a preocuparse.

-¡Sol estás ahí!- Hoja se unió a los golpes.

-¿Qué es tanto escándalo?- inquirió una voz profunda.

-¡Capitán Caballero Juicio!- saltó Hoja. No le había notado llegar y se había asustado.

-Capitán Caballero Juicio, estamos buscando al Capitán Caballero Sol- respondió Adair.

-Juicio- añadió preocupado Hoja.- Sol no ha bajado a desayunar.

Si no fuera por los años de entrenamiento la cara de Juicio hubiera mostrado una mueca de preocupación. Creus podía dormirse, pero lo que nunca haría sería faltar al desayuno.

Con un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Capitán Caballero Juicio!- se alarmó Adair.

Pero la visión del interior lo calló.

A un lado de la cama, un libro tirado en el suelo, al otro un plato roto al caer y galletas esparcidas por el suelo. Sobre el lecho, el Caballero Sol se encontraba inmóvil, su largo cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y un brazo colgando inerte fuera del colchón.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Adair asustado. La mano del Caballero Juicio lo detuvo de entrar.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó para posar sus dedos índice y corazón sobre el cuello de su amigo.

-Es… ¿está…- Hoja paralizado en la puerta no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Está dormido.- gracias a que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, los otros dos caballeros no pudieron ver el alivio en el rostro de Juicio.- Capitán Caballero Sol, despierte ahora mismo- ordenó con su voz más severa.

Ni un cambio se produjo en el durmiente.

-Sol despierta- Hoja, que se había acercado, empezó a zarandear el cuerpo de rubio. Nada. –Sol.- probó con unas cachetitas- ¡Sol!

-Capitán Caballero Hoja, deténgase por favor.- Hoja miró confundido a Adair. Luego miró a Sol. Tenía las mejillas rojas e hinchadas por los golpes.

-Apártense.

Hoja tuvo que saltar para no mojarse -¡Juicio!- ya que el moreno había tirado una jarra de agua a la cara de Sol. Pero aún así… nada.

-Adair ve y busca a un médico. Hoja, trae a los sacerdotes.

Ambos muchachos salieron corriendo. En ese momento no supieron si les daba más miedo la situación de Sol o la mirada de Juicio.

Leithe cogió una galleta y la pasó por debajo de la nariz de su amigo.

-Vamos Creus, despierta.

············

El Caballero Juicio salía de la Sala de las Oraciones. Hacía cinco días que acudía cada noche para orar por la recuperación de Sol. Pero parecía que la Diosa de la Luz no quería atender sus oraciones. ¿Era posible que la Severa Diosa de la Luz estuviera castigando a Creus por su comportamiento irregular como Caballero Sol? Aunque todo lo hacía por el bien de la Iglesia… o casi todo. Y si así fuera, ¿la Diosa no tendría que mostrar su benevolencia y perdonar sus pecados? Frunció el ceño. Se estaba metiendo en un debate teológico mental digno de un enfrentamiento entre el Caballero Sol y el Caballero Juicio. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Aunque sus pasos eran seguros, caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba.

Aún no había explicación para el estado de Sol. Parecía como si simplemente se hubiera dormido de golpe y ya no pudiera despertar. Los sacerdotes habían lanzado toda clase de conjuros sobre él sin resultado alguno. Los médicos tampoco encontraron nada: le examinaron, tomaron muestras de sangre e incluso buscaron rastros de veneno en la comida y en su habitación. Por suerte, pudo esconder los productos de belleza antes de que los encontraran los médicos. Estaba seguro de que su amigo preferiría dormir eternamente a que descubrieran sus cremas blanqueadoras. Pero la duda había invadido a Juicio y por eso una noche salió sigilosamente. Le costó unos cuantos arañazos pero pudo atrapar un gato callejero. Y otro montón de arañazos le costó untar al minino con esas asquerosas cremas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que las cremas no tenían nada que ver liberó al gato, que se lo agradeció con… sí, arañazos. Al día siguiente todo el mundo que se cruzaba con él se le quedaba mirando perplejo.

- ¡Wow Caballero Juicio! ¿Te has afeitado con una podadora?- preguntó Fuego cuando se topó con él.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la Biblioteca, donde un gran número de sacerdotes tenían la cabeza metida entre pilas de libros y pergaminos.

-Caballero Nube- Juicio se fijó en su compañero. – Gracias por el libro de cuentos. A mis hijos les ha gustado mucho.

-No hay de que- susurró Nube débilmente. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Parecía más efímero que nunca.

-¡Ick! ¡Caballero Juico!- gritó el hombre al verle. –Bu…bu…¡buenas noches!- y salió corriendo asustado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Capitán Caballero Juicio?- preguntó Nube al ver que se paraba frente a él.

Juicio se le quedó mirando. Mientras que con una mano sostenía el libro de cuentos que le acababan de devolver, con la otra cargaba una pila de libros: Enfermedades del Sueño, El mundo de los sueños, Mil y una maldiciones, Teoría, método y curación de maldiciones volúmenes 1, 2 y 3.

Maldiciones. Esa era la teoría con la que ahora trabajaban.

-¿Capitán Caballero Juicio?

Maldición… Sueño…

Era como si algo estuviera a punto de saltar a su mente.

Maldición… Sueño… Cuento…

Sin decir nada se giró y salió con paso decidido dejando a Nube con un interrogante en la cara.

Cuento. Maldición. Sueño.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a las habitaciones. Sin llamar abrió la puerta.

Junto a Creus se encontraba Hielo. Al verle entrar se levantó y caminó hacía él. En un gesto de compañerismo y consuelo posó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Tormenta vendrá en una hora.- Y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación.

Como cada noche, Leithe colocaría bien el cabello de Sol y acomodaría su ropa hasta dejarla sin ninguna arruga. De lo contrario, cuando Creus despertara se enfadaría con él por dejarle tener un aspecto inelegante.

A parte de las arrugas en la ropa, su cuerpo no mostraba ningún síntoma que mostrara que llevaba varios días inconsciente: su color de piel era normal e incluso la falta de alimento no parecía afectarle. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Eso era lo que hizo sospechar de que se trataba de una maldición. Pero ¿quién se atrevería a maldecir al Caballero Sol? Juicio suspiró. Lamentablemente, este Caballero Sol se había ganado el rencor de varias personas.

Maldición. Sueño. Cuento.

Con delicadeza le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Su cabello era suave.

Cuento. Maldición. Sueño.

Con ternura acarició su mejilla. Y resiguió el contorno de su rostro.

Cuento. Sueño. Maldición.

Ojos, nariz, mejilla, boca. Labios sonrosados.

Cuento. Maldición. Sueño.

Con delicadeza posó los labios sobre los suyos.

La única forma de despertar de una maldición en los cuentos…

Lentamente se separó de él. Nada.

Dio un suspiro entre avergonzado y decepcionado. Aunque no sabía muy bien que esperar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tormenta no tardaría en llegar.

Pero aún no la había abierto cuando notó movimiento a su espalda.

Sol se había enderezado y bostezaba mientras se estiraba.

-Juicio, -preguntó soñoliento- ¿qué haces aquí?

La comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. - Despertarte.

Fin

* * *

Me congratula inaugurar la sección de fics en castellano de esta gran serie (lo que no entiendo es porque no había ya ninguno). Lo que por ser el primero no se si habrá nadie por ahí que lo lea.

Y ahora, unas palabras de Sol:

- Si algún querido hermano/a ha sido guiado hasta este humilde fanfic por la guía amorosa de la Benevolente Diosa de la Luz, unámonos en hermandad para dedicar palabras de alabanza a su benevolente divinidad. (si alguien se pasa por aquí, que dejé un review para decir: hola)


End file.
